


All I Want is You

by SirPanda



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, makoharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirPanda/pseuds/SirPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto is cute. So cute Haru can barely handle it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want is You

His eyes seem to follow him wherever he goes. He makes sure that he does, to find that head of light brunet hair whenever he passes by that certain classroom. Every time, it’s a just a quick glimpse, a flash, but somehow seeing his gentle smile, though not directed towards he, is calming. All the anxiety vanishes and he wonders if maybe he has some kind of magical power about him.

Of course he doesn’t, and he shrugs off the absurd assumption.

Still, he knows there’s an aura he has that he’s never personally encountered and perhaps that is the reason he yearns to hold his affections, to be the single person in the world to be able to keep him. But that’s crazy talk, isn’t it?

After telling a close, red-head friend of his he learns it is not.

 _There’s nothing wrong with having a crush on someone, you know. ‘S nothing to be ashamed of,_ is what he was told.

Then if that’s the case, confronting him is no big deal, just the timing.

At first it is difficult to manage a ‘chance’ encounter, though he gets a break halfway through the week, when during sports (they happen to have the same class) he sprains his ankle after stumbling over a hurdle. The brunet happened to be there, and was the first one to lift him up and carry him to the infirmary.

He’s placed every so cautiously onto the white bed the smells clean and sterile. The nurse comes and places a brace around his ankle; the brunet stands off to the side, awkwardly, fiddling with the seam of his p.e shirt, waiting for the nurse to finish up.  She completes her task, and for some reason leaves the room, leaving the two alone.

He takes the chance, but before he can speak, the brunet does so for him.

“H-Haruka-san, please…please go out with me!”

Said person tilts his head up, trying to catch a glimpse of Makoto Tachibana, but he has buried his face in his hands. Still, he can see his ears burning in embarrassment. It makes him chuckle.

“Okay.”

The answer causes Makoto to rip his hands away from his face to stare at Haru with a shocked expression, “’Okay?’ Wah, do yo-you know what I just asked?”

“Makoto is cute when he’s surprised,” Haruka says with a lop-sided smile. The brunet’s cheeks darken in color, red apple now.

“Stop treating this like a joke! Ahh….Oh no, ah…” He covers his face again.

Haru smiles.

“I’m not joking, I’ve liked Makoto for very long now and I was going to ask you out but you beat me to it.”

“Y-You…” He slaps his hands on his knees. “You’re acting so calm…my heart is gonna explode…”

“Makoto is very cute when he says things like that. But my heart feels the same way.”

“You don’t seem like it…”

“Because if I do then Makoto will be the one calling me cute and I can’t have that.”

“Next time Haru will be the one blushing and I’ll be the one teasing.”

“No.”

“You don’t know that.”

“It won’t happen. Makoto is too cute for me to let that happen.”

**Author's Note:**

> just a short fluffy drabble on these two! hope you enjoyed!


End file.
